Birthday Traditions
by Unknown Souldreamer
Summary: Lucian misses a certain blue-haired teen. May he have feelings for her? Crack pairing: Lucian x Dawn. Oneshot style.


**A/N: Crack pairing or fanon, as people say. Oneshot-style.**

**Pairing: Female Player in Diamond/Pearl/Platinum x Lucian. Dawn is 15 and Lucian is 21 in the flashback. **

**May be OOC. Thoughts in italics.**

**Reviews accepted. Con-crits, no flaming, please.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon. Or ****Enchantress from the Stars**** by Sylvia Engdahl.**

* * *

**Birthday Traditions**

Lucian always knew when Dawn would come to challenge the Elite Four; on the day of her birthday. The others were simply oblivious to it, finding it a coincidence that she would come on the same day once a year. But he knew since she first started the tradition, many years ago.

**Flashback**

"Congratulations on beating the Elite , that doesn't mean you're done with the Pokémon league. The Champion remains. I should warn you, the Champion is far stronger than the Elite Four. Now, go on. Step through the doorway to your final battle," Lucian said to a blue-haired girl. She had just beaten him.

"Thank you," the girl mumbled. She reached down to grab her things and was about to leave, but was stopped by Lucian.

"Miss, it appears that you forgot your book," he said. Dawn grabbed it and muttered an inaudible 'Sorry'.

"So you're reading Enchantress from the Stars, huh? You didn't seem like the reading type."

"What do you mean, not the reading type? I have read every fable on the third floor in the Canalave Library. You can quiz my on anything. C'mon, I dare you," Dawn said angrily.

"Now there is that drive I wanted to see. Let me guess, you're not a social person, are you?"

"How can you tell?"

"You refused small talk after the battle. And you didn't try to hit on me."

Dawn giggled. "Well, it is true. I'm not the type who flirts with the Gym Leaders or Elite. And small talk seems like nonsensical chatter to me. A conversation has to be deep and meaningful."

Lucian smiled at this. "So we do have something in common. Most of the female trainers who end up beating me always ask me out. They babble on forever about anything they can speak about."

"I've heard of girls like that. So superficial, and they end up-" Dawn said, but was cut off.

"Being horribly beaten by Cynthia. I've seen them crying home about it, makeup streaming their faces, making them look uglier than they already are."

Both shared a good laugh about this. Then Dawn glanced at her Poketech and sighed. "I have to go. I got a championship battle waiting a few doors down."

"I'm not supposed to say this, but I hope you win," Lucian called out to her.

Just as she reached the exit to the door, Dawn turned around and replied, "Today's my 15th birthday, just to let you know. I wanted it to be the most memorable one yet. And, somehow, you helped me accomplish a part of it. You were the nicest Elite so far. Not, that, the others weren't nice. You spoke to me as if we were old friends. Thank you for that." She left, and Lucian felt that he eased the tension and nervousness surrounding her heart.

**End Flashback**

After their little meeting, every single year Dawn made an effort to come on her birthday. Even though she was traveling around the other regions, challenging their Gym Leaders, Elites, and Champions, she appeared no matter what.

Every time she came, both the blue-haired trainer and the purple-haired Elitist dedicated their chat after their battle to one subject only. The first year it was Sinnoh myths. The next was on all types of books.

And now, this year. Dawn was 18 on this day. He wondered how she looked after a year. When she came on her 16th birthday, Lucian was in for a shock. Dawn has traded in the sleeveless shirt, skirt, boots, and hat for something more mature (and less revealing). As of last year, she wore a navy blue vest, under it, a white long-sleeved T-shirt, a carnation pink skirt that reached past her knees, navy stockings underneath, and pink converse. Her hair was now falling freely past her shoulders in curls.

Lucian complimented all of this and called her, "Beautiful and shining," causing Dawn to blush.

But enough of last year and its formers. As of now, Lucian was waiting with the rest of the Elite Four in their living room, albeit impatiently, for any challenger, no matter the day.

"Cynthia, are you sure that nobody signed up to take on the Elite Four today?"

"Yes, Lucian. This is the 4th time you asked me. Is there anything wrong? You seem to get jittery and upset on the same day, once a year, if no challenger arrives."

"Yeah, what's up with that, Four-Eyes? Waiting for someone special?" Flint grinned. He was hanging upside down on a nearby couch. His new experiment was to see if blood really flowed into your head when you're in a certain position.

Lucian blanched what Flint had said. "Wh-What are you talking about?" he stammered.

"Aw, so it is true. Four-Eyes does have a girlfriend. That's so cute!" Flint started to make kissy-faces. "What's her name?"

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh yes you do. That's probably why she comes every year on the same day. Did anything _interesting_ happen a few years ago that you would like to share with us?" _Great, now Aaron was in on this, too, _Lucian thought sadly.

"Leave him alone. Lucian is allowed to do whatever he pleases. If he doesn't wish to tell us, quit bothering him." Bertha looked at the Psychic Elite sympathetically. _At least somebody's on my side._

"However," Bertha continued, "when his so called 'girlfriend' doesn't show up and he cracks, that his the time you could ask." _Thanks a lot, Bertha._

Cynthia eyed Lucian and said, sheepishly, "I'll take care of them for now. If a challenge arrives, I'll inform you, okay?"

"Thanks, Cynth." Lucian got off the couch and left. As he went up the stairs to his room, he could hear Cynthia warning the other Elites.

_Several hours later…close to midnight…around 10 pm._

Lucian had lain on his bed since he had arrived. There was no news of a challenger, but he couldn't hear the Elites anymore. _Probably went off somewhere to crack more jokes at my nonexistent love life. _While he did go out on an occasional date with a random girl from the coffee shop or supermarket, he hadn't really like them.

But there was Dawn. He liked her as a friend since their conversation 3 years ago, and he felt he could trust her. She trusted him, too, with all her problems. She didn't just come on her birthday, though this was the only day she battled the Elite Four. She came on his birthday, too. And on several other random days, just to say hello.

But recently, she visited less and less. Because she was busy, she told him during a rare visit. _Busy with what? Or whom? Your new boyfriend? _He wanted to ask her. But that would be rude. Plus, he would appear jealous. _I can't be jealous of whoever Dawn's dating, can I?_

As Lucian was deep in thought, Flint barged in, looking tired. "Hey, Four-Eyes. There's a challenger downstairs, and she's waiting. Cynthia's pissed that you didn't listen when she called before."

"Maybe I was sleeping." _Was I sleeping? I can't remember._

"Anyway, hurry up. That challenger chick wanted to speak with you about something." And with that, Flint slammed the door and left.

Lucian hadn't grasped what the redhead had said until he slammed the door. _He said she and chick. He's obviously referring to a girl, right? _He grabbed his crimson tuxedo jacket without another thought and ran downstairs.

_A few minutes later_

_Where is he? He's always here when I defeat Afro-man, _Dawn thought. She was standing at the challenger's side of the battle field. Then she spotted him. _Oh, there he his. I never noticed how handsome he was before…_

"I'm sorry I'm late-Dawn!" Lucian finally recognized her. "You're late!" He said in mock disgust.

"Yeah, it took me awhile to get here. Lucas and Barry threw me a little surprise party and mom gave me a bracelet, so…"

"You had to spend time with family first. I understand. But now it's time to battle and I won't go easy on you."

"You always say that and I always win."

"Who cares of past events? We're in the present and I mean it this time. Go Alakazam!" The Alakazam nodded curtly at Dawn, as if he knew her motive.

"I care. Come on out, Thalia!" A Torterra came out in a flashing light.

"May the battle commence!" The referee had arrived.

_An hour or so later_

"That…was exhilarating." The battle was over. Dawn had won, and both were breathing deeply.

"Agreed."

"You didn't go easy on me. I could tell." She had gathered up her things and was right in front of him.

"How?"

"You put more effort than usual."

"I know. You're eighteen now and I wanted to make it last."

"Why?"

"Because-"

"-Because of what?" Their faces were so close to each other, they could have kissed.

"You can't visit anymore."

"Where did you hear that?"

"No one. I just assumed that-"

"-That what? I had a boyfriend?"

"How could you tell?"

"I don't know. Your face is all red. Maybe that's why." She pressed her hand against his forehead.

"So is yours," Lucian smirked. Instead of putting his hand on her forehead, he placed it at the back of her head and brought her face closer to his.

"So tell me…do you have a boyfriend?" He questioned.

"No…but do you have a girlfriend?" She questioned back.

"Of course not."

"So that means…"

"That you can be my girlfriend?" Lucian asked hopefully. He dropped his hands and placed them around her waist.

"Do you think I would say no?"

"Stop responding with questions. It's irritating. But adorable."

"Haha, I'll tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"You're the only one I could imagine being my boyfriend. That is, indeed, a yes." She pressed her lips against his. The long awaited love from both fueled the kiss's passion.

After a minute, they broke apart and Dawn laid her head on Lucian's shoulder. "Oh yeah, I was supposed to tell you…"

"What, Lucian?" She raised her head a bit and glanced at her new boyfriend, sleepy-eyed.

"Happy 18th birthday, Dawn. I love you, and I will always mean it."

* * *

**A/N: Corny, I know.**

**What do you think of it? Is it OOC? Anything dealing with characterization or grammatical errors, please tell me.**


End file.
